Marry me?
by saad-empty
Summary: Sasuke volta para Konoha atrás do se último objetivo.


Sasuke acordou de seus sonhos por causa da chuva, se levantou do banco onde havia deixado ela e calçou seus sapatos começou sua rotina, duas da manhã e Sasuke havia chegado em Konoha, Sasuke não tem estado sóbrio há dias, bebia direto. Ele caminhava por Konoha em busca dela, Sasuke estava tão bebado que não conseguia nem caminhar direito. Inclinando-se agora para dentro da brisa se lembrava daquele domingo em que ele foi embora.

Sasuke cai de joelhos. Eles tomavam café da manhã juntos, se lembrou da época que Kakashi- sensei convocava o time 7 as 6 da manhã para fazer missões, mas dois ovos não duram como a sensação da qual ele precisa. Agora este lugar lhe parece familiar, estava na ponte onde o time 7 se encontrava. Sasuke vê um homem caminhando em sua direção e se levanta para falar com o mesmo.

\- Me perdoe, eu estou tentando encontrar meu auxílio, estou chamando através da noite, eu não quero incomodar mas você viu esta garota? - Sasuke pega uma foto do time 7 no bolso e mostra para o homem e aponta para Saskura. - Ela está fugindo de meus sonhos e isto está me deixando louco, e parece que eu vou pedir para ela se casar comigo.

\- Claro. - respondeu o homem sorrindo. - Ela mora para lá, perto do antigo Bairro Uchiha. - e dizendo isso o homem aponta na direção de seu antigo lar.

Mesmo que ela não acredite no amor de Sasuke, ele está determinado a convencê-la de que ele a ama. Quem poderia negar estas borboletas que estão voando em seu estômago? Sasuke nunca pensou que ficaria apaixonado por ela, logo a pessoa mais irritante do mundo. Sakura Haruno, sua ex companheira de time. Sasuke sai correndo em direção ao seu antigo lar, de vez em quando tropeçava em seus proprios pés por esta bebado. Ele agora se lembrava da cor da casa de Sakura, era rosa igual aos seus belos cabelos.

Acordando os vizinhos, rostos desconhecidos, Sasuke suplica ainda que tenta mas só é rejeitado agora ele está morrendo para entrar na casa de Sakura mais percebe que esta tudo apagado. _Será que ela esta em missão?_ Os vizinhos disseram que ela se mudou para longe. Engraçado como choveu o dia todo.  
Eu não tinha pensado muito nisso até então mas agora tudo começa a fazer sentido, eu posso ver agora que todas essas nuvens estão me seguindo em meu empenho desesperado para encontrar o meu alguém, onde quer que ela possa estar.

Sasuke se lembra do seu último encontro com Sakura, onde ela emplorou para ele voltar. Sasuke descobriu que a amava mais estava com muito medo de perde- la. Sasuke trabalhava para a Akatsuki, se eles descobrissem que ele estava apaixonado por ela, eram capazes de matá- la e não era isso que ele queria. Sasuke então golpeia Sakura nas costa e a mesma desmaia, Sasuke deita Sakura com todo o cuidado no chão para não machucá- la, o mesmo se aproxima do ouvido de Sakura e sussurra.

\- Talvez eu não volte, me perdoe eu fiz algo tão terrível e estou com muito medo para falar mas você esperaria isso de mim, estou confuso e não vou ser insensível, você está me deixando louco. Agora a chuva está apenas lavando você dos meus cabelos, da minha mente. Eu estou sobre você agora, estou em casa, nas nuvens me elevando sobre sua cabeça e eu acho que talvez um dia você consiga me levar para casa.

Sasuke então se afasta um pouco de Sakura e aprecia a garota, seus cabelos rosas e macios, sua boca rosada que tanto o faz delirar e seus olhos como duas piscinas verdes. Não resistindo a tentação Sasuke se aproxima de Sakura e captura os lábios da jovem, mesmo ela estando desacordada para corresponder o beijo, Sasuke amou a sensação de ter os lábios da jovem Haruno nos seus. Sasuke então se separa e vai embora.

Sasuke sacode a cabeça para ver se consegue esquecer essa lembrança e se senta no chão e deixa as gotas da chuva cair sobre seu rosto. Como descobriria onde ela morava? Não sabia só queria encontrar ela, de tão casando que estava Sasuke adormerce ali mesmo, no chão. O dia amanhece e Sasuke acorda com dor nas costas por ter dormido no chão e dor de cabeça por causa da bebida. Se levanta e ajeita sua roupa e vai em direção ao prédio da Hogake, queria pagar por tudo o que fez, poderia encontra- la lá ja que Tsunade era sua sensei.

 _Oque me deu ontem? Nunca fiz essas coisas antes. Agora eu sei como um homem apaixonado se sente._ Sasuke sorri com seu pensamento e então vai em direção ao prédio da Hokage, quando chegou lá ela encontra uma mulher de cabelos curtos e pretos com um kimono verde musgo. Sasuke olha a mesa da mulher e ve o nome dela escrito em uma plaquinha. _Deve ser aquela ajudante da Tsunade._ Sasuke se aproxima da pequena mulher.

\- Shizune- san?

\- Oh, me desulpe não vi o senhor ai. O que deseja?

\- Gostaria de falar com a Tsunade- sama.

\- E quem deseja falar com ela? - disse Shizune se levantando.

\- Sasuke Uchiha. - Shizune arregalou seus olhos, _Pensei que o Uchiha estivesse morto já fazem 10 anos desde que ele partiu._

\- S-Só um minuto. - Shizune se leventa e sai correndo em direção a sala da Hogake e volta depois de 2 minutos. - Pode ir senhor Uchiha.

\- Obrigado. - Sasuke abriu a porta e encontrou Tsunade sentada com uma garrafa se sake na mão.

\- O que deseja Uchiha?

\- Quero voltar para vila.

\- Rá rá! Você bebeu? Ou enloqueceu de vez?

\- Bebi ontem e ainda não estou louco.

\- Uchiha, já faz 10 anos que você saiu dessa vila, você acha que vai ser tudo como antigamente?

-Não, mais estou disposto a fazer tudo para ficar aqui.

\- E porque você voltou Uchiha?

\- Por que eu quiz... - Sasuke ainda era orgulhoso demais para falar que voltou por causa da Sakura. Não estava pronto para falar para os outros que amava a irritante. Ontem ele estava bebado e quando bebia não raciocinava direito.

\- Certo. Vou ser boazinha para você, pode ficar. Ah, faz um favor? - Sasuke balançou a cabeça concordando. - Toma um banho porque o seu cheiro esta insurpotavel!

Sasuke sorriu e saiu em direção ao antigo Bairro Uchiha, precisava mesmo de um banho e roupas novas. Enquanto caminhava percebeu que Konoha havia mudado muito havia mais casas, mais ninjas, mais pessoas. Se perguntava como estariam seus amigos e aquele que ele coniderava como irmão, Naruto. Mais seu raciocinio é interonmpido por uma cabeleira loira a sua frente, Sasuke para de andar e sorri vendo seu melhor amigo sentado no Ichiraku Lámem com uma bela morena ao seu lado. Sasuke então se aproxima mais para ouvir a conversa.

\- Vamos Hina- chan você tem que comer. - Naruto fazia aviãozinho para Hinata comer.

\- M- Mais N-Naruto- kun eu n-não to com f-fome. - Hinata se afastava o máximo que podia.

\- Mais você tem que comer!Como você quer que meu filho cresça saudável se você não come, a Sakura- chan vai me dar um esporro por eu não te alimentar direito. - Sasuke arregalou seus olhos _Como assim, o Naruto vai ser pai?_

\- N-Naruto- kun eu j-já c-comi q-quando s-sai do h-hospital.

\- Ta bom Hina- chan eu confio em você! - Naruto dá um selinho na namorada e volta a comer se lámem.

Até que fim Naruto se mancou e percebeu que a Hinata amava ele, ele iria até ser pai. Sasuke estava feliz pelo amigo mais precisava falar com ele. Sasuke então aproveitou que Hinata saiu e se sentou ao lado de Naruto que nem percebeu porque estava tão focado em seu lámem e Sasuke também estava muito diferente, seus cabelos estavam mais compridos suas roupas um pouco rasgadas e sua pele era cheia de cicatrizes de lutas antigas.

\- O que deseja? - perguntou o tio do Ichiraku Lámem para Sasuke.

\- Um de legumes. - Naruto se virou para Sasuke e o olhou.

\- Eca, como você consegue comer lámem de legumes? Só conheço uma pessoa que comeria isso. - disse Naruto apontando para o prato de Sasuke.

\- É? E quem seria? - perguntou Sasuke comendo seu lámem.

\- O Sasuke- teme. - disse Naruto cabisbaixo.

\- Hn. É mesmo dobe? - dizendo isso Sasuke sorri e come mais um pouco do lámem.

\- Ele me chamava assim. - disse Naruto.

\- Mais você é um idiota mesme dobe! Sou eu.

\- Teme? - Naruto esfrega os olhos e então reconhece Sasuke. - TEMEEEE! - Naruto da um abraço no Sasuke tão apertado que o mesmo fica sem ar.

\- M-Me s-solta d-dobe não c-consigo r-respirar!- Sasuke tentava empurrar Naruto, mais Naruto parecia uma cola.

\- Que bom que você voltou! Ah, to tão feliz você pode ser o padrinho do meu filho junto com a Sakura- chan... - Naruto não parava de falar e quando Sasuke ouviu o nome da Sakura parou de prestar atenção em Naruto. - Vamos falar com a Sakura- chan ela vai ficar tão feliz em te ver!

\- Hn. - Sasuke espreva por esse momento e estava louco para ela abraça- lo ele ainda era orgulhoso demais para mostrar seus sentimentos.

\- Vamos teme! - disse Naruto puxando Sasuke.

\- Tá dobe não precisa me puxar eu já tô indo.

Lá foi Naruto e Sasuke para a casa da Sakura. Naruto tagarelava o tempo todo e Sasuke concordavas as vezes, a maioria só ouvia. Estava ansioso para ver sua irritante. Andavam juntos pelas ruas de Konoha e todos olhavam para Sasuke, uma garota ate comentou que conhecia ele de algum lugar. Chegaram a uma casa verde com uma pequena varanda, uma escada na frente e um belo jardim com uma árvore de Sakuras. _Concerteza essa é a casa dela!_ pesnsou Sasuke.  
Naruto subiu a escada e gritou o nome dela., enquanto Sasuke continuava la embaixo

\- SAKURA- CHAN! - Naruto gritava e batia na porta da mesma.

\- Já to indo Naruto espera um minuto! - Sakura gritou do lado de dentro da casa. Enquanto Sasuke observava tudo de lá de baixo. - Pronto o que foi Naruto? Não venha me falar que é mais missão?

\- Não Sakura- chan, tenho uma surpresa muito boa pra você. Advinha quem voltou para Konoha? - Naruto pegou nas mãos da Kunoichi.

\- Hum... Num sei, quem? Me fala! - Sakura estava fazendo cara de curiosa.

\- Eu. - Sasuke aparece do lado de Sakura. A mesma se espanta.

\- O que você tá fazendo aqui? - pergunta Sakura franzido o cenho.

\- Não posso voltar para a minha casa? - Sasuke falava de um modo frio.

\- Não. Você não é bem vindo aqui! - Naruto estava segurando a amiga para ela não avançar em cima de Sasuke.

\- Você não manda na vila Sakura, a Tsunade- sama deixou eu ficar na vila.

\- Bem eu vou deixar vocês a sós! Tchau Sakura- chan, tchau teme! - disse Naruto saindo correndo.

\- Eu juro que eu vou matar o Naruto! - disse Sakura entrando na sua casa.

\- Porque? - pergunta Sasuke curioso.

\- Nada Uchiha. Vai ficar ai parado ou vai entrar? - disse Sakura segurando a maçaneta da porta.

\- Hn.

Sasuke entrou na casa de Sakura e reparou que a casa da mesma cherava a cereja, na sala tinha dois sofás branco com uma televisão de tela plana, as paredes eram uma preta e resto eram brancas e tinha umas mesinhas que tinha fotos. Sasuke viu a foto do time 7 numa dessas mesinha e sorriu.

\- Tá rindo do que Sasuke? - pergunta Sakura atras de Sasuke.

\- Nada. - _Pelo menos ela parou de me chamar de Uchiha, um bom sinal._ Pensou Sasuke.

\- Sente- se que eu vou pegar algo para a gente beber, o que você quer?

\- Uma áqua já ta bom. - Sasuke então se senta no sofá e fica vendo as fotos que estão nas mesinhas. Tinha uma com o Naruto e a Hinata no hospital, outra com Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto e uma lombriga que parece com Sasuke, ele não gostou nada disso. E outra com os seus amigos...

\- Toma Sasuke. - diz Sakura entregando- lhe um copo com áqua.

\- Obrigado.

\- O-O que você disse? - pergunta Sakura com os olhos arregalados.

\- Porque você ta com os olhos arregalados Sakura? Só porque eu falei obrigado?

\- Você nunca foi educado comigo Sasuke, só fiquei espantada.

\- Ah, desculpa Sak... - Sasuke é interrompido por Sakura que lhe da um soco. - O que foi que eu fiz?

\- Quem é você e o que você fez com o Sasuke? - diz Sakura. Pronta para atacar Sasuke.

\- Sakura sou eu!

\- O Sasuke nunca foi gentil comigo! - diz Sakura se preprando para dar um soco em Sasuke.

\- Sakura as pessoas mudam! - diz Sasuke mais Sakura ainda estava em posição de ataque então Sasuke se lembrou. - No dia em que eu fui embora de Konoha você tentou me empedir, falou que seu eu saisse da vila você ia gritar então eu não tive outra escolha golpei- la nas costas e você desmaiou, antes de estar desacordada eu sussurrei um obrigado, depois te deixei deitada em um banco. Satisfeita?

Sakura estava espantada de Sasuke lembrar de todos os detalhes desse dia. Ela não tinha falado para ninguem os detalhes só falou que Sasuke queria fugir de Konoha e quando tentou impedi- lo ele a fez desmaiar e fugiu. Ela não foi forte o suficiente para fazer seu amor ficar em Konoha.

\- T-Tá bom é você mesmo. - Sakura ajudou Sasuke a levantar e sentou um pouco longe do mesmo. - E então o que fez você voltar para Konoha?

\- Você. - Sakura que estava bebendo a água cuspiu tudo em cima de Sasuke.

\- M-Me d-desculpe! - diz Sakura pegando a manta do sofá para secar o rosto de Sasuke. - Acho que o soco afetou seu cérebro, o que você disse?

\- Eu disse que voltei por sua causa. - Sasuke suspirou se aprouximou mais da kunochi. - Sakura eu percebi que eu te amo! Fui um covarde quando fugi de Konoha atrás de poder. Esses 10 anos que fiquei fora só me torturaram, todas as vezes que eu sonhava era com você! Mais do nada você fugia dos meus sonhos e isso me deixava louco. Todas as noites eu chamava por seu nome. Sakura você ainda me ama?

Sakura não sabia se chorava ou se ria. Sasuke a pegou de surpresa, aquilo era tudo o que ela queria ouvir e ouviu um pouco mais. Ele sonhava com ela, aquilo ela adorou ouvir porque também sonhava com ele todas as noites, Sakura também gritava o nome de Sasuke e falava que o amava mais que a sua propria vida. Sakura amava tanto Sasuke, que seu amor estava a machucando.

\- S-Sasuke- kun, eu nem acredito que você disse isso! Eu também sonho com você... E eu te amo tanto... - Sakura não tinha palavras para descrever esse momento então resolveu agir. Aproveitou que Sasuke estava do seu lado e o beijou. Foi omelhor beijo que ela tinha dado! Suas linguas dançavam e as borboletas em seu estomago estavam loucas para sair. Tiveram que se separar por causa do ar.

Sakura estavam tão vermelha que parecia um tomate. E Sasuke? Sasuke tinha um sorriso bobo nos lábios mais era um sorriso verdadeiro.

\- Sakura casa comigo? E eu não aceito não como resposta. - diz Sasuke sorrindo.

\- Eu não teria coragem de dizer não! - Sakura também sorri.

Então Sasuke a puxou paramais um beijo so que esse era mais calma, mais romântico. Agora tinha todo o tempo do mundo só para eles. Sasuke agora poderia cumprir a outra promesa de reconstruir seu clã com calma e com a mulher de sua vida.

* * *

 _ **OWARI**_


End file.
